Reirei ( MysticCaninesHeroine732's Fanfic Characters )
Reirei is a black-backed jackal who once lived in the Outlands and then was nervous enough that she reluctantly joined Scar's army but she wanted to betray Scar and live in the Pride Lands., Reirei was a very lucky jackal pup herself she was rescued by a pack of African Wild Dogs. But then when she was at the age jackals look for their mates she told the pack of African Wild Dogs who saved her goodbye I won't forget you, and found Goigoi. When Reirei faces Janja she'll act fierce and determinedly protect her jackal pack but Reirei surely appreciates Bhati's support. She speak loyal words when she's standing up for her jackal pack especially if talking to Janja. But Reirei knows Jasiri isn't like Janja so she gives Jasiri as much leadership advice as she can, sometimes Reirei even lets Jasiri's young hyenas secretly have fun with her pups so the two groups can becomes stronger. Reirei's willing to cooperate with Jasiri if the danger of Scar becomes too serious all the sudden. Reirei talks privately with Kovu to hear recent Outland news. Reirei, Bhati, and Jasiri, sometimes meet at the edge of the Outlands to help Kion keep Janja's clan out of the Pride Lands. Personality Efficient, Brave, Loyal, Prudent, Honest, Cooperative, and Friendly usually. But once in a while she'll boast. Other times she's upset with foes like Scar, if her pack is in serious danger with those like Janja's clan or a sneaky reptile Reirei starts to show agression. She's a little self-conconscious when Simba's in the crowd Trivia Of Reirei Reirei refers to her mate as Goigoi Reirei is adventurous and sometimes goes on short trips with Rafiki Reirei Helps Fuli when this cheetah doesn't want to climb rock or swim in water during a rescue Reirei likes to Picnic with Timon and Pumbaa Reirei helps Ono watch over the Pride Lands because sight is what her kind uses to judge safety Reirei is pleased to help rescue rodents because it lets her keen hearing helps her locate the rodent Reirei will also help the Lion Guard when saving young cats whether climbing or leaping the rock Reirei will alert others before Bunga mentions solutions of natural disasters Reirei likes to sing with several of the birds that fly between the jungle and savannahs of Africa Reirei follows Fuli when there's a herd that needs to calm down and stop fighting like he antelope Reirei is close friends with Mtoto and his herd Reirei will sometimes ask permission to ride the back of a kudu, especially if she's tired Reirei sometimes cooperates with Eagles who are friends with the Pride Landers Reirei is the one willing to chase the mean vultures out of the Pride Lands Reirei spends her night time with Bhati the bat-eared fox Reirei keeps characters like the Ushari and the mean lizards out of the Pride Lands Reirei sometimes alerts her Cape Dog cousins about Outlanders coming to start a war Reirei does what Beshte might be too strong to do like Simba needed a ladder and the hollow log broke Reirei will go into tunnels when the Lion Guard refuse, if that's where the emergency is Reirei likes Nala because in some ways Nala understands the trouble Simba caused her Reirei eats plants, fish, fruit, bugs, nuts, and berries, to respect the circle of life but still survive Reirei lets her pups play with their cousins Category:MysticCanines'Heroine732